


Young SFM Au

by Drjaslaine



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drjaslaine/pseuds/Drjaslaine
Summary: This is a Smile for me Au,Where All the kids,Except the parents,Marv and Wallus are kids,In this story,The kids will go on crazy adventures,This Au does NOT belong to me,It belongs to @BrooketheBipolar,I have her permission to make this,this story also contains ocs that are either belong to me or Brooke,
Relationships: Borbra Luddington/Questionette, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli, Trevor Garbo/Nat Vancey
Kudos: 4





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> In this Chapter,F.K will meet his new classmates,
> 
> Just a reminder! This Au does not belong to me! It belongs to @BrooketheBipolar,

The first day of school,Everyone knows the feeling of coming back to school after a much needed vacation and seeing their old classmates and maybe even some new ones,But of course for new students they feel more pressure due to not knowing anyone at their school,

For a 3 year old boy,also known as Flower kid,is now feeling that pressure,If your wondering why on Earth why a 3 year old would be attending a school this young,well while other kids his age could talk in a full sentence,Flower kid is extremely quiet,barely talking and when he does talk,its more of a whisper,so his Parents thought it was the best for him to go to school early,

The school,known as "New Beginnings",is known for accepting children 3 and up,which may raise some alarms but the school did some great reviews on their website,and it is said that the school is run by paper robots that was created by the mysterious headmaster of the school,

Flower kid looked at the door in front of him,He was super anxious about what the kids will think of him,but he knew there was no turning back,With a deep breath he slowly push the door open as he walk inside,he then stopped to look,

Some of the students are there,either Chatting with their friends,Getting stuff from their locker or in the case of two students,Chasing a boy in a clown costume,So far no one seems to notice F.K,Which is much to his relief,and that he began to slowly walk to his classroom,Tho as he walk,he noticed that the chatting has stopped and he could hear whispers from the students,

"Is that a new student?"

"Wow he's so tiny!"

"I din't know we were getting a new student!"

F.K felt very uncomfortable,Now knowing that he got their attention,he could feel their stares as he continues walking to the classroom quietly,he soon got there,he noticed that only a few students were here,just sitting quietly or chatting with their friends,F.K then went to a chair near the window and quietly sat there,

"Hey your new here"F.K flinched as he turns to where the voice came from and saw a small girl,who looks a bit older than him but still shorter,with grayish skin and looking at him,"Never expected to have a new student this year but oh well,The Name's Nat Vancey"She replied,With F.K just simply nodding,

"Not much of a talker eh? Tch thats lame but I really din't expect much from ya"She replied,"N-Nat,Be n-n-nice to him,He looks m-much younger than you"A timid voice replied,F.K turned to see a young succubus,with vines on her arms and one that acts like her tail,there are also flowers growing on her head,she also has wings on her back and wears a eyepatch on her right eye,

"Tch,whatever,"Nat turns back to F.K,"Thats my sister,Her name is Alice and yeah,She is a plant succubus but She is as lame as you,not gonna be suprise if you two will be friends,"F.K frowned a bit by that,but din't show it,then the bell rang as the two girls then went to their seats,and soon more students began filling up the room,

After a few moments,A Paper robot then floats into the room and stops infront of the blackboard,"Excuse me childrenz,I have a Important anouncement to make"It said as all the students then turned their attention it it,"You may have notice it,But we have a new student!!"

And with that,All the eyes landed on F.K and it made him Really really uncomfortable,"His name is Flower kid,his parents has told uz that he doesn't speak as much so plz be nice 2 him,and for other anouncmentz!"as the robot keeps blabbering about some stuff about being the first day of school,F.K still felt uncomfortable,sure the students look nice and all,with one being a bit cold,But can't help but still feel uncomfortable,

After some time,the robot,or Carla has then allowed the students to talk and chat as it then floats out of the room,since is the first day,F.K sighed as he thought that his classmates would be too busy with their friends to noticed him,

Oh how wrong he is,

"HEWWO!!!!!"He yelps as another toddler jumps on his table with one boxing glove in her hand,"I'M PUTUNIA!!! NICE TO MEET YOU FLOWER CADET!!!!!"She exclaimed,"Putunia quiet down a bit please"Another girl this time much older and with afro like hair replied,"Awww man! But oki!!"Putunia exclaimed,this time much quieter,"I'm sorry about that,She is quite the energetic one,I'm Tiff"She explained to which F.K nodded,

Then out of no where,A purple hand suddenly yonks F.K's Pencil off the table and ran off with it,"HEY GIVE IT BACK YOU VILLAIN!!!!!"Putunia shouted as she then ran after a purple child,who she then tackled to the ground,"Stolen"The purple child simply stated as she and Putunia then wrestled with her trying to get the pencil away from her reach,

F.K just sat there,Not knowing what to do,"Ey whats going on here?!"A blue skinned toddler asked as she approuches the two wrestling on the floor,"Millie!!! Tim Tam stole the pencil from flower cadet!!!"Putunia Exclaimed as she continued to reach for the pencil,"Betrayal"Tim Tam stated,

"Flower cadet?"Millie asked as she then turned to F.K,"Oh you mean the new student,Huh",F.K cannot help but smile at the scene,Maybe it ain't so bad after all,


	2. Making New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note,Questionette will speak in a broken english since her language is really hard for me so sorry about that,also Tim Tam will be a girl,I know that Tim Tam is Non-Binary,But we see them as girls here,

After a long wait,the bell finally rang,Signaling recess for the students,with all of them Rushing out except for F.K who just shyly follows them from Behind,

They then soon ran out to the playground,which is your typical school playground with swings,slides and etc,It is surrounded by brick walls to keep outsiders and students from going in and out,there are some trees where the students can relax and in the corner are the tables and chairs,

F.K looked around before slowly going under a tree and sitting there as he quietly eats his sandwhich his mother packed for him earlier,Most of the students quickly ate their lunches and went straight to play,tho one student,who he could see a girl with cat ears and tail just perched on the top pole of the swingset,just also casually eating her lunch while watching the other students play,

Then out of nowhere,He suddenly felt something small landed on his head,Causing him to flinched as he din't know what it was but he's too afraid to find out,"Rice Pilaf No!!"He heard a loud voice exclaimed as he slowly turn to see a large girl with blue skin looking down at him,beside her is a much shorter girl than her,with a funny looking hat and a small heart on her cheek,

"Sorry about that Flower kid,He seems to mistaken your hair as a nest"The large girl explained which F.K only nodded,while internally screaming,he is quite intimitaded by the girl due to her size but she does seems nice,"Sory Flowr kid"The girl beside her spoke,tho F.K understood what she said,he still got a bit confused by the broken english,

Then out of Nowhere,"Heads up!!!!"A soccerball sudden hits a tree near them,this cause whatever was on F.K's head to suddenly fly off,F.K can now see thats its a owl,"Wait no!! Rice Pilaf come back!!!"the large girl shouted as she chased after the owl with other girl,

The cat girl from earlier then noticed whats happening and with a strong push from her legs,she jumped into the air,catch Rice Pilaf and safetly landed on her feet with him,"Geez careful there bud,We don't want the Carlas knowing you are here right?"the cat girl spoke as she pets Rice Pilaf,

"Oh Geez!! Thanks for saving him Nikki!!!"The large girl exclaimed as she went over to her,"No problem Borbra,Just try not to have him around that guy"she points at boy who looks similar to Millie except with shorter hair,"Hey!!!"He exclaimed,as Borbra then took Rice Pilaf from Nikki,"I will!! Thanks again!!"

F.K just sat there by the tree,still shock and confused by the experience,which Nikki noticed and approuched him,"Heh,Yeah there will be a lot of weird stuffs happening here kid,But hey no one really gets hurts and we all have fun here"She explained as she gently pats F.K,"Huh no wonder Rice Pilaf landed on ya,Your hair is pretty soft kid"

F.K blushed a bit from the compliment,tho he only nodded,"Flower cadet!!!!!"Putunia shouted as she then ran over to F.K,"Wanna play tag with us!?!?"She asked quite loudly,F.K thought for a while before slowly nodded as Putunia then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other kids,

"Well Geez that was fast"the boy from earlier states,"Anyway,Nice to meet you kid,I'm Ludus and you might have already know my sister Millie"He explained as F.K looked at Millie who is beside him and nodded,"Yeah!!! And this is Tim Tam!!!!"Putunia exclaimed as she points to the purple skinned girl from earlier,

"...."Tim Tam only looked at F.K silently which he finds very creepy,then she raises her hand and gives the pencil she stole earlier from F.K to him,"Here,Not Sorry about that"She blankly said which F.K only nodded to,"Are we gonna start or what?!"Millie asked,Irritated,"Well who's gonna be it?"Ludus asked,

"Welll I was it before sooo"Putunia started before tapping F.K on the shoulder,"Tag!! You're it!!!"She shouted as she and the other kids ran in opposite directions,

F.K just smiled and starts chasing Millie first,Looks like everybody here is nice to each other,

....or are they~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all for chapter 2!! I'll try to post chapter 3 soon!!
> 
> And remember that this Au does NOT belong to me!! @Brookethebipolar owns it!! I just own some of the ocs!!!


	3. Little Grudges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are,finally manage to work on this,
> 
> Remember this Au does NOT belong to me!!

After a long day,F.K has managed to meet all of his classmates through out the day,All of them are really cool to him,While he din't talk to them,only nodding or shaking his head,He does listen to their conversation,Even to Trevor who claims that he is a werewolf,Tho he could see his other classmates apart from Nat rolling their eyes at his theoris but it does facinate him so he listened to his entire conversation,

However,He did Noticed Two students that aren't as close as the others,except for The Coulro siblings and Ronbo,Those are Kamal Bora and Boris Habit,whenever he see's them either walking by each other or just being next to each other,Kamal's Face would turn sour as he crosses his arms while Boris looks at Kamal with sadness and rubs his arm,

He may be only 3 years old but he knows that there is something more than just meets the eye,So while in their last period,he decided to ask his classmates about it,"Oh Boris and Kamal?"Tiff started as Jerafina then spoke,"Yeahhh,Last Year those two used to beeee Close~ ;("she slurred,

"Yeah,Like they used to be really close,they were bestfriends until uhh,the incident happened"Tiff explained,"Boris has a little teeth machine which he named Martha,but one day it got very dirty,like really dirty,It is also the day we bought our toothbrushes for a lesson about hygeine"

"Yeah it was really a very boring lesson"Millie stated as Tiff continued,"However,Boris din't bring any toothbrush and he used Kamal's instead to clean it,Kamal then returned from the bathroom and maybe due to shock,Boris then throws the toothbrush out of the window,which then fell to a sewer drain,however Kamal did forgive him for that,but the next few weeks,Kamal's teeth suddenly changed Color and Boris made fun of him because of that!"

"Ever since then,Kamal has been really giving Boris the stink eye,even stinkier than Randy"Ludus Finishes,"and what was that suppose to mean?"Randy asked as Ludus only shrugged,"Those two were really close back then,Kamal would help Boris with Projects and Boris would show him his flowers,Its really sad that their friendship has ended"Lulia stated,"But it seems that Boris really regrets his actions,He would try to fix his mistakes but Kamal would just ignore him"

As F.K listened through the story,He began to think about it,Why would Boris suddenly make fun of Kamal for a simple color change on his teeth? Boris was pretty kind to him when he met him,So he decided to ask Boris about it before they go home,

Finally the Bell rings,signaling the end of the first day of school,As his classmates starts saying goodbyes,F.K looked around and saw Boris putting items in his locker as he quickly approuched him,which Boris Noticed,"Oh hey Flower kid"He greeted,Before he could say anything,F.K pointed at Kamal who was also getting stuff from his locker then to his teeth,

Boris' eyes widen before he slowly looked at the side,"So they told you and you wanna know why right?"He asked as F.K nodded,"W-Well I was in a bad mood,My dad.."He stopped for a bit before continuing,"was a very bad man,He destroyed my Lily and I was really sad and angry about it,I-I din't mean to make fun of his teeth,I was really in a bad mood"F.K looked at him with worried,If he is still with his bad dad then,

Boris seems to noticed his worried expression,"Oh no don't worry! I have a new Mom now who takes really good care of me!"He reassured,"I told her about it and she said to give Kamal some Time,he can't be angry forever"

F.K looked over to see Kamal now walking towards the exit,but gave Boris a quick cold glare before exiting,Boris sighed,"I really wished he would forgive me soon"He then looked at F.K,"Hey I gotta go home now,See you tomorrow Flower kid!"He stated as he waved Goodbye and exited with F.K,

F.K waved goodbye at him aswell as he started walking to his home,But as he walked,He wondered,

...if he can help those two grow their friendship back,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all,and Boris in this Au has a new Mom which is one of my Ocs,You guys will meet her soon but for now,thats all,See you later!!


	4. The hangout

Its been a few days after Flower kid's first day at School,Now he is currently laying on bed since it was a saturday,FK would Usually just and plant some flowers in his backyard,

But now he seems to be in deep thought,he tried to help Boris apologize to Kamal a few days ago but either Kamal would just ignore the two or make up an excuse for him to leave,He also met his older brothers,Aadhith and Danta who told him that its the first time they have seen Kamal this salty before,

Some of their classmates did try to help,But Kamal won't simply budge,He could see him sit on a bench on top of the roof,His classmates told him that the Carlas built that place for him after multiple attempts of trying to get him to stop but to no avail,Kamal would spend recess and free time there,quietly sulking,

'This is gonna be harder than I thought'F.K thought to himself,it seems he is lost in deep thought,

But a ding comming from his computer broke him out of his thought,slowly sitting up he noticed he has a New Email,He looked at it confused before remembering that he had shared his Email with his friends,So it must be one of them,

Jumping off of his bed and onto the chair,He clicked the Email and saw it was from Kamal,

'Hey F.K,Uh so me and the others are planning to hang out in the nearby park today and we wondered if you would like to join us,Its ok if you can't'

F.K looked out at a window,It is pretty nice outside and plus the park wasn't really that far from his house,He quickly send a email back at Kamal,Telling him that he can go and asking at what time,

And almost instantly he got a email back from him,

'Thata great! We will be there at around 11:00 Am,See you there Flower kid!'

Looking at the clock,Its still 10 Am,So he still has an hour to spare,He already ate breakfast so he figured that he would go there early,He jumped off the chair and grabbed his usual outfit and ran to the bathroom to change,

After a few minutes he came out ready to go,He ran downstairs where he told his parenta that he will be hanging out with some friend,Both of them gave him permission to do so,seeing that the park was close to their house and the fact that the other kids' parents will be there to look after them,

And with that he ran out the door and starts running to the park,it only took a few minutes to get there,It seems that he was the first one there,Until he saw Alice flapping her wings in the distance with Nat infront of her,

"Cmon Alice! Flap faster!!"Nat exclaimed,"I'm trying!!"Alice squeaked as she flaps her wings but fails to raise to the air,F.K quickly ran towards them getting the Girls' attention,"Oh its you,Suprised to see you Early"Nat stated,"Don't mind us,Trying to help Alice fly but she still can't","I-Its much h-h-harder than it looks ok!"Alice countered,

"Nat dear,Don't be harsh on her"F.K looked over to see a man with green hair and a cape sitting under a tree,"Tch Whatever Dad"Nat rolled her eyes,he looked over at the distance to see the other kids comming in,

Then he immediently got tackled by Putunia,"FLOWER CADET!!! GLAD TO SEE YOU HERE!!!"She exclaimed happily,to which F.K just happily nodded,then Noticed another man wearing a police uniform comming close to them,"Now now Princess,Remember no need to shout ok?"He said,"Ok daddy!!",

As Putunia got off of F.K,He could see Kamal quietly sitting under a tree,The Coulro Siblings chasing after Ronbo again and Boris who is talking to a older woman,Probably his mom,F.K decided to approuch Kamal,Since he is the one who send him the Email,

And Kamal Immediently noticed him comming over,"Oh hey there Flower kid,,"He greeted to which Flower kid wave back,"I'm not really in the mood to play with the others,yeah I am the one who invited you but it was Putunia who asked me to invite you,So go ahead and play,I'm just gonna sit and sulk here for a moment"he explained as he looks at the ground,

F.K nodded,since he knew Kamal would probably just ignore him for a bit,He went over to Boris who immediently noticed him,"Heya Flower kid!!"He greeted as Flower kid waved back,"Oh"The woman beside Boris spoke,"Is this your friend that you have been talking about?",Boris nodded,

The woman then smile warmly at F.K,"Why Hello there Little one,I'm Arabella,Boris' Mom,Nice to meet you Flower kid",F.K Smiled back as he also waved at her,Boris then looked at her,"Hey Ma,Do you really think Kamal would forgive me?"He asked as Arabella sighed and pat his head,"Yes I think he will,Give him time Dear,I'm sure he will forgive you soon",

F.K then looked over at the other kids,Some are playing tag while others are just enjoying the sun,he then went to the group playing tag,"Hey Flower Kid!! Wanna play!?!?"Putunia asked as the group stopped and looked over at Flower kid waiting for an answer to which he nodded,

"Oki then!!! Then your it--"Before Putunia could even tap him,He already ran,"Haha!! Don't think you could escape the great Putunia!!!!"She shouted as she chased Flower kid,Looks like they'll have the time of their lives in this little hangout,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally this us done,I'm tired and ready to hit the bed,See ya'll later for the next chapter+


End file.
